


Catsuit Experiment

by XtaticPearl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: My brain is pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catsuit Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiernaSerea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiernaSerea/gifts).



> Kierna, this is all because of you *smh* *squeals* *flails and falls*

 

 

 

“Please tell me that you’re not going to have a video call with the  _King of Wakanda_  in a catsuit,” Rhodey said warily as he eyed Tony sauntering into the conference room wearing the skin-tight suit with additional cat ears attached to the eye mask.

“I’m trying to make him more comfortable. You know, make him feel at home,” Tony shrugged and muscles that nobody would have guessed Tony possessed rippled in the costume.

“Also, it makes your posterior look better,” Vision commented clinically and Rhodey let his head fall onto the table as Tony grinned wickedly.

“Aww, Vision my posterior looks the best in anything,” Tony winked and Rhodey muttered something about ‘95 Malaysia under his breath that Tony dutifully ignored.

They didn’t have time to argue any further though when Friday indicated that T’Challa had come online. The HD holograph projection flickered to life and they saw the Wakandan king sitting calmly in a matte olive t-shirt.

“Greetings, Your Highness,”Rhodey said before Tony could say something obnoxious like -

“Hi there, fellow feline”

Rhodey bit back a groan but to his credit, T’Challa didn’t flinch or act annoyed. His eyes landed on Tony and one graceful eyebrow raised.

Tony saw T’Challa take in his costume and hid his smirk. They had been having these video calls for a month or so now to fine-tune the edited Accords, after two months of Tony and T’Challa shuttling between Wakanda and the US. This was supposed to be their last discussion.

Tony had gone to the kingdom to help out in BARF for Barnes after a grounding and humbling series of talks with Rhodey, Pepper, Natasha and even Vision. The most impactful though, had been the Black Panther. Nobody understood Tony’s grief and anger more than T’Challa did, what with T’Chaka being the target of a mindless plot. 

Yes, Tony had called him a hypocrite and scoffed at him the first time he had been approached, telling him that he had backtracked from his murder mission as soon as he found out that Barnes hadn’t killed T’Chaka. Tony wasn’t big on being polite or working with propriety like Rhodey and he was also high on grief and rage. So he had railed and ridiculed the King, who had once again shown his dignity and intellect by cutting off Tony’s growing tumor of hatred with a sharp knife of reality.

He had decrypted the rest of the files available on Barnes and had challenged Tony to watch them all. Tony had lost the minute he had seen the fourth video of Barnes being subjected to the chair. Though he had given nothing more than a perfunctory apology to T’Challa, the multi-billionaire hadn’t dragged the issue. Instead he had encouraged Tony to try and get over his quandry by putting his tech to good use.

Seeing BARF bringing a good man back from a monster who had been created by Hydra had been oddly satisfying. Tony was always a creator at heart and seeing his creation do its work for the good had been cleansing. 

The whole experience had forged a strange friendship between Tony and T’Challa. Both men were proud of their mind, both were caring of whom they loved and both had no compunctions about doing what was necessary to set things right. It was maybe T’Challa’s refusal to take Tony’s bullshit or his acceptance of Tony’s vulnerability - whatever it was, the Man of Iron was glad to have found an ally in T’Challa.

Well, if things were more than ‘ally’ in his thoughts, then no one needed to be the wiser yet.

“Hello, Tony,” T’Challa responded with an odd glint in his eyes before turning to see Rhodes, “Gentlemen, shall we begin?”

An hour or so later the discussion ended and Tony clapped his hands once.

“Finally! Now, onto better matters,” he said imperiously, “My brain is pregnant.”

“Does that make your mouth your vag -” Vision began to ask curiously only to be stopped by T’Challa.

“And what might your new brainchild be, Stark?” T’Challa smirked just a bit but Tony smirked all out.

“I think that we should have a party,” Tony said and shushed Rhodey when he groaned, “No, really, all these months of dark, depressing and gloomy music is getting on my nerves. We finally managed to get this right and I need a break. Everybody needs a break.”

“So we need to party?” Vision asked and Tony nodded.

“Every good beginning and ending should be marked by a good party,” he declared and shot Rhodey a look when he realized that he would be reminded of the party before Ultron, “It should be.”

“Tones, not everyone is as free as you,” Rhodey teased him, “I’m sure running a kingdom keeps His Highness busy between the time he takes to help out in all this.”

“It does, Col. Rhodes, but I am sure I can spare a few hours to relax,” T’Challa replied even as he was staring right at Tony with a small smirk and an intense gaze, “Provided that Mr. Stark can live up to our expectations, of course.”

“Oh, I’ll be beyond your expectations,  _Your Highness_ ,” Tony promised with his own smirk and got a kick in his shin from under the table, thanks to Rhodey and his new bionic legs.

T’Challa held Tony’s gaze with an unreadable emotion for a minute before nodding and wishing them goodbye.

“You are insufferable,” Rhodey informed Tony as soon as T’Challa disconnected his line.

“That is completely false,” Tony informed him as he stood up with a shimmy of his hips, “I am completely sufferable.”

Natasha was the only one from the ex-Avengers who accompanied T’Challa when they came down for the party a week later. She grinned at Tony when he complimented her knive-shoes (his invention) instead of her svelte dress and eyed him knowingly when he bantered with T’Challa.

Where Tony was sarcastic and corny in his wit, T’Challa was all dry and short. He would say the most blaze statements with a straight face and would take a sip of his drink coolly as Tony tried to rein in his laughter. When T’Challa said that Avril Lavigne was his favorite artist, Tony couldn’t find out if he was pulling his leg or being serious. Nevertheless, he did make Friday pull up her album on the playlist much to loud groans from Rhodey, that were pointedly ignored when even Natasha sang along.

As the evening dwindled away and everyone painted a satisfied picture of calm and contentment, Tony saw T’Challa slink off to the balcony quietly. He debated between staying and following the man, finally ending up following him out.

“Admiring Nature?” Tony asked as he joined the other man in the breezy space overlooking the city and calm under the dying sunlight.

“Not quite. Admiring the calm maybe,” T’Challa answered without turning and Tony hummed as he walked closer and leaned against the railing next to T’Challa, facing the skyline.

“Enjoyed the party?” Tony asked and saw one side of T’Challa’s lips quirk up.

“I rather prefer the sounds of my lab,” T’Challa replied and Tony chuckled.

“Ah, a man after my own heart then,” he said with a grin and finally T’Challa turned his head, staring right at Tony with a calm gaze.

“Is that so?” he mused and Tony felt captivated by the intense focus of the obsidian eyes, “I must say, I wondered about that with the...fancy dress you wore during our last video conference.”

“So you noticed,” Tony commented and wondered when his throat had become this dry.

“I don’t think anything about you is unnoticeable, Anthony,” T’Challa murmured with a faint teasing smirk and Tony swallowed hard, noting T’Challa’s eyes flicker to his Adam’s apple before meeting his eyes again.

“Okay, if I’m reading this wrong, then please wait till I have my suit on to claw my eyes out," Tony muttered and waited to see if T'Challa would react but the man simply looked at Tony with the same intensity.

 _Here goes nothing_ , Tony thought and closed the distance to land a soft peck on T'Challa's lips, eyes open in case he was going to get punched. It was a there-and-gone touch of lips, one thin and soft while the other was full and thick. In that miniscule touch, Tony felt like he had contracted some sort of energy boost from this enigmatic man who was unflappable and yet vulnerable in his own way. Someone who was a man of the mind but a soul of all heart. 

"You're not punching me," he said eloquently and T'Challa smirked wider.

"Excellent observation skills," he replied dryly and Tony raised an eyebrow, "Now, allow me to try the same experiment in a better way."

With just that warning, T'Challa swooped in and stole Tony's breath. It wasn't demanding of submission or coy for domination. It was a challenge to find equal footing, to find a push for their pull. Tony opened his mouth and inhaled sharply in time before T'Challa tilted his head and changed his angle. Once Tony got on with the program, it was a battlefield of technique, finesse, passion and tenderness. It was a potent mix, as dangerous as the men indulging in it.

"Okay," Tony breathed when they finally parted, opening his eyes that he had closed somewhere along the slide of lips, "I think my brain is pregnant again."

"We should definitely go ahead with that brainchild then," T'Challa replied with a grin and Tony laughed as the King dragged him mid-laugh into the continuation of their 'experiment'. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK PLEASE ❤


End file.
